Maddem Masque Returns
by UnikDork
Summary: She returns. But who is she disguising as? Tony, Pepper, Stane, Rhodey, Roberta, Happy, Howard? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This would be a season 3 opener episode if it was an actual episode. So Tony and Pepper are sortta dating. And everyone knows Tony is Iron Man. And well read.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Touchdown!" Rhodey shouted with his hands in the air forming a field goal.

" Rhodey, thats in football." Pepper noted, rolling her eyes. " Its called a strike! Duh? Happy its your turn to bowl." Happy then bowled his bowling ball.

Then Pepper and Rhodey walked over to Tony, who was sitting down at the table, and sat with him. "Hey T? What's wrong? This is supposed to make up for your 18th birthday, because it was ruined by the Makluan Invasion." Rhodey asked.

" Yeah, you told me you loved bowling!" Pepper added.

" I never said that…." Tony said in suspense.

" Uh..Yeah you did." Pepper said hugging him from the side," I remember." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but he pushed her away.

" Well forget what he… I said. Kapeesh?" Tony said walking over to the counter to order something.

" Tony doesn't take spanish.?." Peppersaid quietly to Rhodey.

" Its French." Rhodey corrected." And he doesn't take that either. Something is very fishy." He said louder.

" It could be that dead fish, that Tony just ordered." Happy said, pointing to Tony and his fish.

The other two shrugged their shoulders.

" Didn't know he ate or even liked fish." Pepper said.

" He doesn't. Somethings wrong and I will.." Rhodey was saying.

When Pepper interrupted, " We will…"

"Wee will get to the bottom of it." Rhodey restated his sentence. Pepper nodded.

" See you guys later. I am leaving." Tony? Said. He walked towards the exit and Madd'em Masque's mask flickered to her face and back to Tony's.

" Did you see it flicker?" Pepper asked, as she pointed to the leaving personn.

" No? You probably just paranoid." Rhodey assured Pepper, and then put his right hand on her shoulder. And then left to bowl because it was his turn.

Happy walked up to Pepper, who had her head down," Peeepppppeerrrr! Where's the Tonster? (Tony)"

" He left." Pepper walked to the table and sat down.

"Loser." Happy said frowning as he looked at the door.

* * *

" No one even suspects your missing. They really think I am you. So that lowers you to an even less percentage of surviving. Mahahaha!" Whitney Stane said taking off the Maddem Masque mask.

Tony spit out the piece of cloth, that was in his mouth and keeping him from talking," Fight it Whitney! You know that you don't want to do this." Tony tried to convince her.

" Whitney is no longer in control. Mahahaaha!" Masque said putting the tied cloth around his mouth again.

* * *

**Short and Suspensful I know, I'm sorry. Unless you like suspenseful then forget it. Lol. Well Review. In your review tell me how I did with the story, and if you don't mind I kinda have writer's block, thats why its not as long as I hoped, so if you could send me an idea for the next chapter that'd be AWESOME! If you give me an idea you will get credit.~ By the way.. haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this chapter is gonna be based off a review that **_**PercyJacksonLover14 **_**gave. **

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. BTW if i write MM it means Madem masque.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Well I guess I should feed you, but my dad doesn't get to eat for himself. So, uh, I'm gonna let you starve." Whitney said with a smug on her face," Now I'm gonna go and do a..Uh.. 'Good deeds' in your armor. Mahaha!"

"You'll never get away with this, Whitney!" Tony shouted with his hands tied behind his back.

"Oh but I already have!" She responded, and slammed the door shut. Leaving Tony all alone, with a stuffed bear, in her closet.

* * *

Once Maddem Masque found her way to the armory, she suited up in Tony's armor. All with Tony's face.

He (she) flew all around New York causing destruction. People were scared, terrified! Running for there lives, people abandoned New York. They prayed that someone would stop this hero gone mad.

Rhodey suited up into the War Machine armor, and spoke into the inner com.'s,as he flew to where Iron Man was." T! What are you doing? This isn't you."

" It is now. I am going to show the world what a bad idea it was to make me a super hero." Tony replied evilly.

" Well if your being controlled, fight it! Tony fight it!" War Machine said as the two started to battle above Manhatten.

" Rhodey! I am not being controlled!" He said blasting him with a repulser ray." I am just showng the world my true colors. Mahaha!"

* * *

While that was all going on this went on with Tony and Mr. Huggles, the stuffed bear.

" So I suppose you want to know how I got into this mess. Huh?" Tony said to the bear that just stared at him.

" Well, Whitney blames me for putting her dad in a coma. And she wants revenge. She just won't understand that, I am truly sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to hurt her. I told her that in our battle before last, when she took the Iron Monger mega. She didn't believe me, but what I don't get is. _How did she get out of S.H.I.E.L.D custody?_ "Tony explained.

" Oh so your wandering, ' What our last battle was?' Well…." Tony started but was rudely interrupted by Whitney, who was obviously done battling with War Machine.

" Time for you daily beating.**(N/A the beating last only about 3 minutes.)**" Whitney said, picking Tony up by his red shirt collar.

Tony turned his head to the bear and said," We'll finish our conversation later." Whitney rolled her eyes, as she pulled him even though he was walking. Then she forced him down into the wooden chair she had laid out specially for him.

She slapped him once," This is for never being there for me."

She slapped again," This is for being a jerk."

She punched him in the jaw," This is for putting my dad in a coma!"

"I'm sorry!" Tony said as blood dripped down for the corner of his mouth. "What else do you want me to say?"

She sat down on the floor and wept. " Go back to (sniff) your closet, (sniff) my closet."

* * *

**In the closet with Tony and Mr. Huggles…**

The bear starred at Tony. Tony yelled at the bear," Why you lookin' at me that way? Huh?" The bear just starred." Oh your wandering how I got these scars, scraps, and bruises? She beat me, weren't you listening?" Tony rolled his eyes, at the blank bear.

" Let's get back to the story…. Well our last battle was about a week and a half ago. We fought for hours, I tried to stop her. Convince her that he brought it on himself. Then she used an electric ray gun to electrify me. I passed out, and woke up here. I have had no food, I am hungry." Tony said then he shut his eyes.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't to short. And I hope Tony doesn't sound to stupid. You gotta understand he hasn't had any food for a long time,and he has been isolated, too. So yah. Chapter 3 coming soon. Review! :3**


End file.
